danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Toko Fukawa/Image Gallery
Character Designs (Toko Fukawa) Official Designs Touko's_design.png|Toko's design. 42.jpg|From the art book. 44.jpg|More sprites. Future_foundation_design.jpg|Toko's Future Foundation design. Beta Designs Beta desings.jpg|Toko in the Beta version (Bottom - the second order from left to right). Fukawa´s Beta.jpg|Toko's Beta design. Another Fukawa´s Beta.jpg|Toko's Beta design (2). Beta Hina and Toko.jpg|A newer version of Toko's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Aoi Asahina. DanganronpaFukawa's Beta.jpg|Toko's Beta close up. Danganronpa10.png|Toko on the Dangan Ronpa Beta Poster Screen. Character Designs (Genocide Jill) 45.jpg|Genocide Jill's official artwork. 47.jpg|Sprites. 48.jpg|Sprites. Genocider Syo reference.jpg|Genocide Jill's design. Genocide syo sprite.png|Genocide Jill's artwork close up. Game Events Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. Toko's introduction.png|Toko's Introduction. Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafetaria. DR_Bathroom_scene.png|In the bath. Toko behind her door.png|Toko barricading herself in after Chihiro Fujisaki's murder. Geno_Hina_Attack.jpg|Hina being attacked by Genocide Jill. Dismantle_Monokuma.png|Dismantling Monokuma. Fukawa room.png|Toko's room. tumblr_n17qk3Ste01riv22do5_r1_1280.png|Toko's underwear. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-44-791.jpg|Genocide Jill rushing towards Komaru Naegi. Komaru meeting Genocide Syo.png|Komaru getting questioned by Genocide Jill. Zettai (3).jpg|Komaru and Genocide Jill. Zettai (4).jpg|Genocide Jill attacking a Category:Monokuma Units. tumblr_inline_ncxpoa2TR71sjk9wh.jpg|Escaping from Monokumas. Komaru and Touko sharing a bed.png|Komaru and Toko sleeping together. Meeting Jataro.png|Toko and Komaru watching Jataro Kemuri's video. Komaru and Toko looking at eachother.png|Komaru and Toko wondering what to do about the Big Bang Monokuma. Toko determined.png|Toko about to face Big Bang Monokuma. Komarui and Toko meeting Yuta.jpg|Komaru and Toko meeting Yuta Asahina. Genocide Syo holding her genoi scissors with Monokuma.png|Genocide Jill with Monokuma. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-46-989.jpg|Genocide threatening Komaru when they first meet. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-50-324.jpg|Toko after switching out with Genocide Jill. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-50-746.jpg|Genocide Jill using a taser on herself. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-27-795.jpg|Genocide Jill thinking about Komaru's words. Syo protecting Kotoko from her execution.png|Genocide Jill saving Kotoko Utsugi from her execution. Screen Shot 2014-09-27 at 2.52.15 PM.png|Kotoko saving Toko from Haiji Towa. Servant and Genocide Jill.png|The Servant and Genocide Jill. 1411756624692.png|Toko after fighting with Komaru and landing below the Servant. GvX2ZHM.png|Toko watching Komaru sit on a potty. Komaru Toko and Taichi after busting the door open'.png|Taichi Fujisaki after opening the door for Toko and Komaru. Beep beep get on sucka.png|Toko riding with Komaru and Haiji. Toko.png|Toko's fantasy about her and Byakuya Togami. Jill about to kill Komaru.png|Genocide Jill about to kill Komaru. Syo and Komaru acting like gangsters.png|Komaru and Genocide Jill after hearing the Monokumas. Tumblr ndvipnM4E61u1em3ao1 1280.jpg|Toko using her exorcist skills to vanquish the spirit of Tokuichi Towa. HAIHI SHOWING TOKO AND KOMARYU THE BIG MONOKUMA.png|Haiji showing Toko and Komaru Big Bang Monokuma. Run run the Topwa bridge is collapsing.png|Toko running as the Towa City Bridge collapses. They encounetered Junko's ghost.png|Toko and Komaru seeing a ghost. 1412678733-2014-10-06-232014.jpg|Toko and Komaru seeing a stack of dead corpses in the arena. tumblr_inline_ne1xckHbbp1sjk9wh.jpg|Genocide Jill boarding the train. tumblr_inline_ne7qi2UVVl1sjk9wh.jpg|Toko using a taser on herself. 1416586474869.jpg|Toko watching Haiji control the Big Bang Monokuma. Anime Screenshots Fukawa_introduction_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Toko's introduction. Byakuya_Togami_and_Touko_Fukawa_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Byakuya and Toko in the Dangan Ronpa opening. Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 12.33.52 PM.png|Byakuya and Genocide Jill in the Dangan Ronpa opening. Fukawa anime episode 3.jpg|Toko shocked as she witnesses Leon's execution. Fukawa blushing.jpg|Toko falls in love with Byakuya. Fukawa awakes as Genocider Syo.jpg|Toko awakens as Genocide Jill. Sho's introduction.png|Genocide Jill's introduction. Genocider Syo in episode 5.jpg|Jill reveals that she didn't kill Chihiro. Asahina injured by Syo.jpg|Jill injures Hina. Fukawa in episode 10.jpg|Toko after being complimented by Byakuya. Syo being adorable.png|Genocide Jill after Byakuya tests the powder. Fukawa found a survival knife.jpg|Toko reveals that she found a survival knife in the bloody classroom in the fifth floor. Naegi find a passed out Fukawa.jpg|Makoto finding a passed out Toko. Jill and Makoto in the Biology Lab.jpg|Jill and Makoto in the Biology Lab. Jill also notices that Ikusaba was stabbed.jpg|Jill noticing that Mukuro Ikusaba was stabbed multiple times through her body. Toko looking a picture.jpg|Toko looking at a photo given by Monokuma. Fukawa's hint.jpg|Toko's photo given by Monokuma. Fukawa after Junko's appearance.jpg|Toko's reaction after the real Junko Enoshima's appeared. Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Toko in the end card. Fukawa and Byakuya in ep 13.jpg|Toko and Byakuya in the final episode. The sauna scene in the ending credits.png|The Bath Scene in the ending Saisei -rebuild-. Manga Appearances File:Fukawachibi.png|Toko, chibi-style. Monokuma handing out the handbooks.png|Monokuma handing Toko and Hina their Student Handbooks. Leon being dragged away reactions.png|Toko's reaction to Leon being dragged away. Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Toko's actress.jpg|Toko's (Hikaru Ohsawa) Full Outfit in the play. Official Art Dranime-bluraydvd-vol 5.jpg|Genocide Jill and Toko Fukawa on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 5 with Byakuya. Toko, Celestia and Mukuro DVD cover vol 6.jpg|Toko, Celestia Ludenberg and Mukuro on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 6. Syo, Junko and Mukuro DVD cover vol 7.jpg|Jill, Junko and Mukuro on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 7. Danganarticle.jpg|Magazine article. Ronparticle.jpg|Magazine article. Danganronpa the girls.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. KOMARU WITH THE RESISTANCE IN DR AE.jpg|Official Art. Komaru and Syo posing.jpg|Official Art. Everybody from Another episode.jpg|Official Art. Everyone again.jpg|Official Art. All the girls stomp your feet like this.jpg|Official Art. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Komaru and Syo vs Monokumas official art.jpg|Official Art. Syo and a Monokuma again.jpg|Official Art. Tumblr nc0g9npzdq1sy5zkfo3 1280.jpg|Official Art. tumblr_nb01k97ObL1r2en1ko2_1280.jpg|Official Art. Tumblr nch907qb2l1r2en1ko1 1280.jpg|Official Art. Toko wallpaper in monokuma factory.jpg|Wallpaper prize from Monokuma Factory. Toko from the official trailer.png|Toko from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. Syo from the official trailer.png|Genocide Jill from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. geno syo is adorable.jpg|Genocide Jill's model in Chain Chronicles. 04-22.jpg|Toko's model in Chain Chronicles. Toko Hifumi nd Kazuichi on the cover of DR reloaded.png|Toko on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Official Art. Battle Royale Genocider Syo vs Peko Pekoyama.png|Official Art of Genocide Jill with Peko Pekoyama. Official Site Touko_Official_Anime_Site.png|Toko on the official anime site. Fukawa Writer Official Site 2.jpg|Toko on the official game site (character part). Toko on the official site.png|Toko on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. Choose your character.png|Toko on the character select screen. Toko Fukawa Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Official Site.jpg|Toko from the official site. Category:Image galleries